wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Cauldron
'''Cauldron '''was a secret organization formed to preserve the human race and kill the Entity known as Scion. Modus operandi The ultimate goal of the organization was to kill Scion - the path to completing that goal involved building an army of parahumans able to combat him. In order to do this, long term stability needed to be maintained, which meant shutting down certain threats before they became a problem and ensuring that Earth Bet was welcoming to all parahumans. Structure Doctor Mother largely made decisions for the group, with advice from Contessa and others.“Okay. What if I made the decisions from here on out? You tell me if I’m going down the wrong path, give me direction where it’s needed. Venom 29.x PRT Response Cauldron was largely ignored under Chief Director Costa-Brown tenure. After she was replaced and given the circumstances of her stepping down the policy changed. Cauldron capes in positions of leadership were removed and any heroes found to be doing business with Cauldron were effectively frozen from advancing in The Protectorate. History Doctor Mother and Contessa formed Cauldron after Eden crash-landed near Contessa's home and was killed by Doctor Mother. They learned that the Entities' cycle would lead to the end of the human race and began formulating plans to defend humanity. These plans included reducing conflict and maximizing the number of parahumans present for the final confrontation.Venom 29.x By extracting and refining parts of Eden's corpse, Doctor Mother and Contessa were able to produce vials that granted powers. After Scion appeared on Earth Bet in 1982, they began to more widely test those vials on terminally ill patients. Hero and Doormaker both triggered in the founders' first batch of ten vials. This process could also cure subjects of their illnesses, and Cauldron subsequently provided vials to Alexandria, Eidolon, and Legend.Extinction 27.xhttps://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/08/27/interlude-27/ Cauldron expanded its operations throughout the 1980s and established a headquarters that spanned several dimensions. During the mid-1980s, it recruited the Number Man and William Manton as full-time staff. Alexandria stayed with them for two years after she gained powers and helped to implement Cauldron's plan for integrating parahumans into society by forming the Protectorate alongside Hero, Legend, and Eidolon. Cauldron also created Gray Boy, and it allowed him to exist because he was the closest thing to a weapon they had against Scion since Eidolon. When the Slaughterhouse Nine began killing more parahumans than Grey Boy was theoretically worth, they maneuvered Glaistig Uaine into killing him and taking his power so that it would still be in play.Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles Cauldron was targeted by The Simurgh during her attack on Madison, Wisconsin in 2009. The Simurgh used Doctor Haywire's technology to break into the dimension Cauldron was located in, costing Cauldron a stock of formulas and releasing several Case 53s. The Travelers triggered using the lost formulas, and Traveler Noelle Meinhardt's rampage in Brockton Bay led to Cauldron being publicly outed and the creation of the Irregulars. Cauldron's headquarters were destroyed in 2013 by Scion. Members References Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Cauldron